A New Life In A New World
by Ricochet
Summary: Felicia gets a job since the lost of her parents but joins Turmoil


Authors: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
Email: Riochet@email.msn.com  
  
A NEW LIFE IN A NEW WORLD  
  
It had been a year since the death of Felicia's parents. But she   
continued to have a nightmares about it. It was always the same nightmare   
but everytime she dreamt it, it would scare her even more.   
That night as Felicia slept the nightmare came back with a   
vengeance. She was outside of the building all by herself. She could see   
people banging on the door wanting to be free away from the building.   
Felicia wanted to free them because she knew what was going to happen to   
them but she couldn't move. She was frozen in place. Suddenly she heard a   
loud buzzing as the bomb detonated. Then the building exploded. She could   
see the kats inside yelling and screaming. Some disintegrated immediately,   
some who weren't lucky enough to have a quick death were on fire, burning   
to death. Her parents were among the unlucky ones. She could hear them   
asking for Felicia to help them but Felicia could not. Felicia closed her   
eyes to keep from watching her parents suffer. She dropped to her knees and  
started to cry.  
She heard a sonic boom and looked up at the sky. She watched the   
Turbokat pass by without acknowledging the fact that the building exploded.   
Felicia knew she was alone at the fact and thought that nobody cared that   
her parents died from the bombing. Suddenly she heard Dark Kat's laughter   
and she saw him walking right towards her. She got up and started to run   
but he was right behind her. She reached a dead end and turned around.   
"It's all over, girl. You are alone, so no one can protect you.", said Dark   
Kat as he aimed his gun at her. He pulled the trigger, Felicia screamed.   
She woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. She quickly held   
her locket that Razor had sent her. She had lived with Felina because her   
brother practically lived at Enforcer Headquarters and Felina had an   
apartment. A week later from the bombing Felina returned from work and gave  
Felicia a package. Inside was a note from Razor. He wanted her to forgive   
him from being unable to save the kats inside the building. He felt sorry   
for her and wanted her to believe him that he did everything he could. The   
package also contained an envelope and a small box. Inside the envelope was   
$100.00 and inside the small box was a silver sterling necklace with a   
locket. Felicia was so grateful for him giving her the gifts. She used the   
$50.00 of the money to buy food and clothes and used the other $50.00 to   
give to Felina for allowing her to stay with her until she graduated from   
high school.   
She had to live with Felina because she had to sell her parents home   
because she was unable to make the payments on it. She was unable to attend   
the college because she had to use that money for college to buy her   
apartment. The apartment was next door to Felina. She laid in the bed   
thinking about her dreams and what happened in the last year. Felicia   
wished that Razor believed that she had forgiven him. She knew he was right   
about trying his best. She couldn't have done any better.  
Suddenly a knock at the door made jump back into reality. "Oh, no!",   
she cried as she quickly jumped out of her bed. She had forgotten that she   
had promised Victoria to go with her to help look for a job. Victoria was   
also unable to attend college because her parents were not wealthy to pay   
for her so that meant for Victoria to get a job to help pay for it when she   
was able to attend. Victoria also owned an apartment in the area but it was  
in the next building. Felicia quickly ran to the door and opened it. It   
was Victoria and she had a surprised look on her face. "Felicia, you are   
not ready?", she asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Victoria.", said Felicia as she shut the door behind  
Victoria. "Please sit down. I'll hurry up and get dress. I had another  
nightmare last night and didn't get much sleep." Felicia ran to her  
bedroom.  
"Don't think you should go see someone about those dreams?",   
Victoria called.  
"Well, there's nothing much they can do about them until I get over   
them.", Felicia said as she buttoned up her shirt. She picked up her shoes   
and socks and walked into living room where Victoria was sitting on the   
couch. Felicia sat down in the chair beside the balcony.  
"I like your apartment, Felicia. Much more neater than mine.", said  
Victoria.  
"Well, you can thank my mother for that.", said Felicia as she put   
on her socks. She suddenly stopped when she mentioned her mother. The   
image of the bombing popped into her mind. Victoria knew what Felicia was   
thinking.  
"I know you're going through a lot, Felicia. But you'll hang in   
there.", said Victoria. The image popped back out of Felicia's head and   
she smiled at Victoria. She put on her shoes.  
"Who knows..", said Victoria as she picked up her pocketbook and got up.  
"We might run into some cute tomcats."  
"No thank you, Victoria. I don't need any more stress in my life.",  
said Felicia as she also got up. She picked up her pocketbook and walked   
to the door.  
"Well, you still haven't changed your views about tomcats since   
high school.", said Victoria. "You still don't like romance do you?"   
Felicia opened the door.  
"I don't need romance in my life. I'll never fall in love with   
anyone. And do you know why? Because I don't need tomcats. I'm happier   
single.", said Felicia as she and Victoria walked out.  
"Felicia, if you weren't my friend, I would say you were crazy.",   
said Victoria.  
"And Victoria, if you weren't my friend, I would hit you for   
saying that.", said Felicia as she locked the door. The two friends laughed  
as they walked down to the parking lot. They got into Victoria's Mercury   
Sable and headed downtown.  
*******************************************************************  
Victoria quickly walked out of the door. She was very annoyed with  
Felicia right now. This was the fifth job offer they received and Felicia   
refused to work there even though the pay was good. Felicia walked out of   
the door and quickly ran up to Victoria, she could tell that Victoria was   
pretty annoyed with her right now. "Come on, Victoria. Don't be mad at   
me.", said Felicia as she tried to keep up with Victoria's pace.  
"Felicia, I thought we agreed that we would find a job that would   
suit us.", said Victoria. "That job was perfect. It can't get even more   
perfect than that!"  
Felicia knew that Victoria was right. But for some reason all of   
these jobs were not very interesting to her. "Victoria, I know we agreed.   
But I like military jobs. You know somewhere I can fly a plane, have a gun   
and engage in combat.", she said.  
Victoria stopped. "So, why don't you join the enforcers so I can   
take a job somewhere else.", said Victoria.  
"But I thought we wanted to work together?", asked Felicia with a   
surprise look on her face.  
"I do, but with the enforcers and that is the only job where you   
can do all of the stuff you want to do.", said Victoria. "Quiet frankly,   
I hate the enforcers!"  
"I couldn't even agree with you more.", said a voice behind them.  
Felicia and Victoria turned around and spotted a beautiful she-kat. She  
was about 5 years older than Victoria. She had black pants with a red   
top.  
Her strawberry blonde hair was up in a ponytail. "I am sorry.   
Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Turmoil. But I couldn't help to   
overhear about you girls arguing over job.", she said. "Well, I am looking   
for young she-kats exactly like you. I train young she-kats for combat and   
they don't even have to be in the enforcers. You also get to use better   
guns than you would use with the enforcers.", said the she-kat.  
Felicia couldn't believe it., now this was a job that she would   
like. But her smile quickly disappeared as she thought on what Victoria   
would say.  
Victoria would pass down the offer. "Well how much do we get paid?",  
asked Victoria. "The last employer was going to give us $25.00 by the end   
of the week if we started to work tomorrow."  
Felicia knew that the she-kat probably couldn't offer that much but   
to her surprise, the she-kat just laughed. "Well how about this. You can   
make at least $1,000 by the end of the month.", she said.  
Victoria's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding?!", she said.  
"Nope.", said the she-kat.  
Victoria looked over at Felicia. "What do you say, Felicia?",   
asked Victoria.  
Felicia realized that Victoria probably didn't know about Turmoil's   
past life. "Well, I don't know.", she said.  
"Oh, come on, Felicia!", protested Victoria. "This is exactly what   
you want."  
"You don't have to decide right now. You can let me know tomorrow.   
But if you do want to work for me then there's one thing you must do. All   
of my troo-workers live at the place where they work at. ", said Turmoil.   
But the room are very nice."  
"We'll talk it over, tonight and let you know tomorrow morning.",   
said Victoria.  
"Think it over. Here's my card.", said Turmoil as she handed   
Victoria the card and turned around and walked down the sidewalk and turned   
the corner.  
"Felicia, do you realize how much money we can make by the end of   
the year?", asked Victoria. "You can buy you a new car."  
"Yeah. I know. But I want to think it over first.", said Felicia.   
She was still worried about Turmoil. "Let's just go home, my feet are   
killin  
  



End file.
